talesofdressingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dressing Room
Hello, and welcome to the Dressing Room! If you are reading this article, you are probably confused as to what the Dressing Room actually is! Well, we here at TODR Inc. are here to help you! The Dressing Room What is a Dressing Room? A Dressing Room, by standard definition is: dressing room   –noun a room for use in getting dressed, esp. one for performers backstage in a theater, television studio, etc. Origin: 1665–75 Dictionary.com Unabridged (v 1.1) Based on the Random House Unabridged Dictionary, © Random House, Inc. 2006. However! That definition does not apply here! A Dressing Room, by standard roleplaying definition is a freeform roleplay, with no guiding plot, central characters, or any of the usual details that composes the typical RP. The simplest way to define a Dressing Room is as a "Nexus", which is "a connected series or group." In this case, it's a connecting realm between the various worlds and dimensions. Dressing Rooms typically have a theme. In this case, the theme of the Tales of Dressing Room is... Tales! Dressing Rooms have a few standard rules, but are generally pretty lenient in what goes on. Characters from all worlds and walks of life appear, and even multiples of the same person are often present. What Makes the Tales of Dressing Room Different From Other Dressing Rooms? In recent months, the Tales of Dressing Room has become a bit more structured than most Dressing Rooms, occasionally having sub-plots and events. More rules have been instituted, and there is generally an expected level of roleplaying competence. That aside, it is still a very open place. What is the Dressing Room Like? The Dressing Room started rather barren and empty. The first inhabitants arrived to find the land devoid of life, and undeveloped. However, as time went on, more people began to arrive, and the world began to develop. Grass grew, skies formed, and buildings sprung up from the earth. Civilization developed. A monarchy was established, and the world was even given the name "Zelore" (depending on who you ask.) There is much to find in the Dressing Room, now. A library which is destroyed regularly provides all your needs for knowledge, a clinic, run by Martel and other healers, a number of eating establishments, a coliseum, a palace in which Her Imperial Majesty Queen Natalia resides in, the daycare, Musette's mansion, a large residential district which is constantly expanding, and even a number of shops, some owned by the residents. To the east and west are two giant oceans, containing the deities from Tales of Legendia, the Raging Nerifes and the Quiet Nerifes. To the north and south, there are no limits. There is no definite end to what can be found in the dressing room. If you need a building, create it! Everything that's accepted as "being here" came out of the imagination of one of the players. How Did My Character Get There? Why, that's up to your imagination, really. There are any number of ways! They could have woken up there! They could have emerged there from a strange door! They could have fallen from the sky! They could even appear mysteriously! It's only limited by your own ~*~IMAGINATION~*~. Locales Living Areas Day Care A day care run by Sheena Fujibayashi and a few others. As per usual, it is a day care for young children. But recently, there have not been many children in the Dressing Room, and so, it has become more of a house for many of the Symphonia characters. Natalia's Castle Home to Natalia, this castle is near the outskirts of town, probably on the opposite side of where the mansion is. While it is large, it also has been described as drafty and empty, as so few people live there. Rumor has it the castle once belonged to Emperor Peony, before his mysterious vanishing. And there may be a monster prowling the basement... Musette's Mansion Characterized as being "a large pink mansion on the edge of town", Musette's home has been open to many a person who has been unable to find a home for themselves. It seems to serve the same functions of the daycare, likely housing more "tinies" than the actual daycare itself, though other people have found themselves welcomed into her home, and while most plan to move elsewhere, it rarely happens. Residential District The Coliseum Library It will always be in a perpetual state of construction or ''de''construction - whenever it is close to being reconstructed, Kyo circumstances beyond anyone's control conspire to destroy it. You'll have better luck getting books at Musette's private library or one of the shops. Clinic Somewhere close to the center of town, and in reasonable walking distance from the daycare, the clinic was started by Martel in an effort to provide a place for people injured to rest and find healers easily. She was also joined by several versions of Mint, who help run the place, as well as others who do healing on the side. Hot Springs School While it's not officially open, it still exists, as this particular Raine can be found hanging around there most of the time. There is a note on the board in the center of town about it. Beaches The West Beach A large, expansive beach, housing the deity, The Raging Nerifes. The beach is large, but the waves are rough and unruly, and if you are not a Ferines, death is almost assured. The East Beach A considerably smaller, but still large, beach, housing the deity, The Quiet Nerifes. Though the beach is smaller than the western beach, the ocean is much calmer, with perfect waves and smooth sand. The water shimmers at all times, and seems very welcoming. Forest and Uncharted Territories The Woods A haven for low-level monsters found at the beginning of any Tales game, non-combatants are cautioned to stay away from the forest that surrounds and borders the locales. There has been an attempt to explore the areas beyond the forest, but it didn't end with the desired results. Dycroft The capital of the Aeth'er empire. Dycroft, along with the superweapon Belcrant *LIGHTNING* appeared and created the Aethersphere during a series of events. Eventually, a hole was blasted in the Aethersphere, and a team of eight made their way through Dycroft. They successfully shut down the core and defeated Miktran, the mastermind behind this. The Aethersphere collapsed, and Dycroft sunk into the depths of the ocean, never to be seen again...?